Part 25 of Title 14 of the Code of Federal Regulations sets forth a stringent Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) vertical flammability test for materials proposed for aircraft interiors. More particularly, the standards for flammability tests, heat release rate tests and smoke emission tests for proposed aircraft cabin materials are very stringent for aircraft capable of carrying 20 or more passengers. In the past, such test standards have impeded the use of natural wood veneers in aircraft for carrying fewer than 20 passengers and have generally precluded the use of such natural wood veneers in aircraft carrying more than 20 passengers. One solution, for aircraft carrying fewer than 20 passengers has been the application of fire retardant chemicals to wood veneers. But in many cases, fire retardant chemicals cause discoloration of a decorative wood veneer. What is needed is a veneer assembly which does not require the use of fire retardant chemicals and which is inherently fire resistant.